Forever Siblings
by Reincarnations
Summary: It has been two years since Sasuke left the Leaf Village. A lot has happened since then. The 11 tailed jinchuriki was found and was killed. The demon was sealed into someone else. After two years Sasuke is dragged back and is going to be killed unless he changes his ways. The only way he will change is if he see his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is the first chapter of Forever Sibling. If I have any grammar mistake please tell me nicely and I will fix it. I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

Hinata's Pov

_ I was fighting a beautiful girl with white hair and blue eyes; at times her eyes would turn into the Sharingan and Byakugan. We had a lot of things in common. We could have been friends, too bad she tried to kill me. "What's your name?" I asked her after we broke apart. _

_ "My name is Yuki Oruku. I want to kill Orochimaru for what he did." I growled. There is so much thing that that bastard did it wasn't funny._

_ "What did he do?" I asked not bothering to get into a defense position. If she wanted to try and kill me she can. _

_ "He sent the eleven tailed Linger after my clan and killed all of them! He put this stupid curse mark on me too!" She moved her shirt down and I saw the same mark Sasuke had._

_ "I know what-" "WATCH OUT!" Yuki pushed me. I fell down and the I turned around to see something I wish I have never seen. Yuki had eight sharp swords stabbed into her body. Three of them stabbed straight through her and two of them hit her most important organ, her heart._

_ She fell to the ground as I tried to catch her. I laid her in my arms and she started coughing blood. "My clan was part of the fire country. We helped the other fire countries by being assassins. I was sent to kill you. When Orochimaru had it kill my clan, he kidnapped me. He is the reason why I have the Sharingan and the Byakugan." She started coughing more blood. "Please, kill him for me. I won't be able to go on."_

_ I nodded my head. "I will. But I will with the help of both the ten tailed demon and the eleven tailed Linger."_

_ She quickly sat up and started coughing more blood. "Don't str-" "You can't be the jinchuriki of two demons! You'll get killed!"_

_ I grinned my wolfish smirk. "Watch me."_

_ I performed the sealing justu. Yuki died smiling while I screamed my lungs out. My body felt like it was on fire. The two demons were fighting inside me. I was sure I was gonna-_

I woke up when someone poured ice cold water on me. I quickly sat up and tried to wipe it off of me. "What was that for?" I screamed at my cousin.

Neji handed me a towel. As I wiped myself off he answered. "You were screaming. Pouring water on you is the only thing I could think of to keep you awake."

"Great," I mumbled. "Now Linger is giving me nightmares."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Get dressed. The picnic is starting soon."

I groaned. "Why do I have to go? All of the jounin hate me!" Yesterday after Yuki-san's death, there was a full moon. I thought I would be okay because the ten-tailed and I had a peace treaty. I was sadly mistaken. All of the chunin was inside when it happened. I was about to walk inside when I felt the moon on my back. Something-I mean someone- churned inside me. I had heard a voice that said, "I'm coming out child," in a monstrous voice. Linger took control of me and all of the sensei's tried to kill me. As soon as some clouds covered the moon Linger stopped gaining control of my body and I fainted.

"You just do," Neji muttered leaving the room.

I sighed and laid back on the bed. For some reason I felt like today was going to be the worst day of my life.

**Review and favorite if you like it. Hope you enjoyed it and Yuki Oruku belongs to ****_Yuki Uchiha-Phantomhive-Ootori_**.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Naruto. **_

* * *

Hinata's Pov

After I was done getting dressed, I went to the training field where the Konoha 11 and parents were supposed to meet to celebrate some special event. Everyone was having a good time except for me. I was in the shadows waiting. That was until Tenten and Lee decided to keep me company. After about three minutes, Guy told them to stop "being mean" to me, so he forced them to leave me.

I just sat in the shadows of the tree, holding my favorite locket. I had switch the pictures inside it. I switched the one of my parents with one of Sasuke and me. But then I felt something-I mean someone-tug on it. I smacked the shadow away and he smacked my hand back. I laughed and he finally showed himself. "There's the laugh I was waiting for." Shikamaru commented as he sat beside me. "How's life now that the jounin knows you're the eleven tailed jinchuriki?"

"They look at me like I am a freak and then they keep their squad members away from me, like you just saw." I answered casually.

"Well they can't keep me away because I was the first one to know." He then leaned into my ear and whispered, "At least they don't know your two other secrets. It would be a complete disaster."

I laughed louder. Everyone, but Shikamaru looked at me weird. He smiled at me. "Remember how you figured out those secrets?" His smile then turned into something that would like if he ate a very sour lemon and I started laughing more. "Those were the good old days."

"Good days my ass. Why don't we take a trip down memory lane?"

~Ten Years Earlier~

I was six years old when it happened. Walking in the day light knowing that at night there would be a full moon. I was walking around town when I bumped into someone, that someone happened to be Shikamaru. "You're still shy as ever. I thought you would eventually grow out of that phase," he insulted me.

"W-why d-don't you m-m-meet me a-t the tr-train-training area tonight a-and I w-will show y-you if I-I-I'm out of it?"

I then left smirking, knowing that this would be fun. A few hours later he came. I stand in front of him. Before he could ask anything I transformed into a wolf and pretended to attack him. He hid behind a tree. I walked up to the tree transformed back to my regular self and started laughing.

"That is not funny!" he exclaimed. "What the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm a Uchiha!" I laughed. "And the ten-tailed jinchuriki!"

"Are you going to transform again?"

"If you make me mad again I will."

"For the love of kami please don't make me make her mad!" Shikamaru cried. I laughed even louder. The good old days were awesome.

~Back to the present~  
I sighed in content and laid my head on his shoulder. "If only we could go back." I muttered.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. "Because you miss him?"

I hesitated. It has been two years since my twin brother, Sasuke Uchiha, had left the Leaf Village to train under Orochimaru. Naruto and Sakura had seen him a couple of months ago when infiltrating Orochimaru's hideout. That's when Sai, their replacement for Sasuke, had went against them but then joined them and fought with them when they found Sasuke.

"Even if I did want to see him," I started out, "I can't. I don't know where he is and he could have changed."

"Maybe he changed for the better?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Maybe. But I don't think-" Before I could finish what I was saying I heard someone running from the village. After a minute or so everyone could hear the footsteps. The footsteps belonged to Ino.

She stopped and started breathing heavily. Someone handed her a bottle of water. After she gulped it down she took a deep breath and exclaimed, "I saw him! He's with Naruto and they are planning on killing him!"

Who planning on killing someone? The lords? Why would they want to kill someone? Naruto's with him? Tears threatened to spring from my eyes after I realized what I thought. Naruto  is with him. He is-

"Who?" Lee asked. Everyone started muttering the same question to themselves.

"Sasuke of course! Naruto found him injured and he dragged him back to the village." some people started asking a thousand more questions. None of the questions were answered.

"_I'm sorry." _I looked around. Who said that? Nobody was looking at me. I lost Shikamaru in the crowd so it couldn't be him. "_Please forgive me." _There's that voice again in-. . . .in my head. Oh no.

"Quiet down," a voice bellowed. Everyone turned to the person that said that. It was of course Tsunade. All of the other lords were with her including Naruto...and him. "They want to kill Sasuke for one reason only. We have no one who would be willing to show him around the village. I think it's stupid, but it's the truth. Who will show him around when everyone is frightened of him."

A lot of nodding was seen. Some muttering and some people who knew my secret looked at me with compassionate eyes. Then one voice overtook everything. A voice that will soon regret their decision. "I will."

* * *

**_Review, favorite, please! The next chapter will be posted soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter. And I am so happy! My mom said I could buy the Maximum Ride series! This chapter will be made to calm me down.  
**_

* * *

~Sasuke's Pov~

I smiled slightly at Hinata. She looked away from me, probably embarrassed that I was here. "I will show him around," she repeated quietly. Maybe she is already regretting her decision; I don't blame her. It's my fault I left.

All of the kages looked at her shocked. "Are you sure you want to do this Hinata?" Tsunade asked her sympathetically. Tsunade is the only kage that knows about our "relationship".

"I don't to, but I will if it will keep him from being killed." Hinata answered.

All of the shinobies started talking to each other. Hinata glanced her eyes down.

Shikamaru then walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her. I don't know what came over me but I started to glared at me and released his hold on my baby sister. Smart choice. If he touched her one more time, I'm sure I would explode. Meaning that Nara kid is dead meat.

~Hinata's Pov~

"Okay, what the hell happened back there?" I asked Shikamaru after we walked to park after the intrusion. The kages told me I could start keeping an eye on Sasuke tomorrow. Anyways, Shikamaru had just randomly wrapped his arm around my waist and held me like I was his girlfriend. It was nice, but why?! "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You looked like you needed some comfort," he tried to explain.

We sat down at a bench and I sighed. "That's no excuse. Next time at least warn me or ask me."

He seemed to be upset about that. "Why do I need to ask your permission to comfort you? Shouldn't I be able to comfort you without your consent?"

"I have a boyfriend." I argued. "He should be the only one to comfort me like that."

"Last time I checked you broke up with him!"

I stood up and looked at him disgusted. "Why are you yelling at me? And I didn't break up with him!"

"Then why do you keep avoiding him? Hm?" Shikamaru argued standing up as well.

"He left to gain power!" Did I just-?

"You just proved me right!" He yelled. Good thing no one was present or else they would be suspicious. But I wished there was someone around so Shikamaru would stop yelling at me. "He left you for some stupid snake. The same snake that tested on the girl you saw get killed! The same girl that you hold the eleven tailed demon for!"

I groaned and sat back down on bench. I rested my arms on my knees and buried my face in them. He glanced down at me and he could tell I was about to cry. He sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Why did he just do that when we were arguing about that? It felt...nice. "I'm so sorry Hinata. You know I didn't mean it."

I sniffed. "I know but it still hurts." I rested my head on his shoulder and rubbed my face into his neck. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should have controlled my anger better."

"No, you don't and it wasn't your fault. It was all mine. I'm sorry for arguing with you. I shouldn't have acted like that." Shikamaru stated. He hesitated to say something, like he was arguing with himself. "But there is one thing I'm not sorry for."

What? I glanced up at him confused. "Which is?"

He smiled slightly and took my chin in his hand. "This."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Naruto. Here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

Hinata's Pov

Shikamaru quickly leaned down and laid his lips against mine. I wanted to pull away, but something was keeping from moving. Instead I did something I knew I would regret. I leaned toward him and returned it. It's a good thing no one else was in the park or else there would be a lot of trouble.

He leaned in closer and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I put my hands in his hair and tugged on it. He moaned and leaned even further making me have my back on the seat. I moaned and he used this opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I moaned even louder and pulled him even closer.

A few seconds we pulled away out of breath. Then three seconds later we were making out again! What is wrong with me?! Shikamaru then started kissing my neck. I moaned again and pulled his head closer. "We have to stop," I finally managed to say.

"Do you want to," he asked against my neck.

"No, but-" He silenced me by kissing my lips once more. My lips will probably be swollen soon. And for some reason I didn't care.

"Then why end it?" He picked me up and started kissing me once more.

I held on to him. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He just smiled and said, "Just wait and see." But one thing was for sure, it was going to be a looong night.

Once we got to where he was taking me, we started making out again. But I could have sworn I saw something flash. I was too caught up in the kissing to notice what it was. Hopefully it isn't what I think it is.

~Next Day~

I slowly woke up as the sun rise hit my face. I sat up and looked down. Good we didn't do _that._ _I _tried to get up but something was keeping me from moving. I looked at my waist to Shikamaru's arm around it. I smiled slightly, laid back down and look at the window. It was storming real heavy. That's must have been the flash.

I pressed my head against his chest and he started to move. I giggled and kissed his nose. He smiled, reached up and kissed my lips. "Morning, Beautiful," Shikamaru whispered against my lips.

He kissed me again but I moved my head so he was actually kissing my neck. "We have to go. I have to go escort Sasuke," I moaned.

He groaned and laid back down putting his hands on his face. "Why did you say you would do that again? It's too troublesome." Shikamaru walked to his closet and took of his shirt.

I blushed and looked away. "Why the hell did you take off your shirt?" I mumbled. He laughed, walked up toward me, rested his hands beside my legs, leaned close, and kissed me. I grabbed his hair and kissed him back.

He pulled back and said, "I need to change, so _I _can escort you to him." Shikamaru separated from me and picked out a muscle shirt and shorts...That was the same outfit I wore on the day I tried to help Sasuke with some of his fan girls. Then that led up to them stabbing me. I unconsciously checked my arms for scars; they were still there.

"You know it's raining right?" I asked.

He just looked over his shoulder and said, "You know you're really not escorting him today right?"

"What are you talking about?"

He threw me a scroll while entering his closet and closing the door. "Someone delivered it last night after you fell asleep," he yelled. "Since it would be raining for a few days the kages will be keeping an eye on him instead. Now you can spend your time with me."

"So what are we going to do then?" I asked looking over the scroll. Shikamaru walked out of his closet wearing different clothes and had his hair down, something I found strange.

"I was thinking I could take you to breakfast at Ichiraku's as our first date," he answered.

"Fix you hair, then I'll go." I joked. He kissed my forehead and walked to the door while putting his hair in its usual style. "Ready?"

* * *

_**Review and favorite if you like it! I hope you enjoyed the twist, but it will get untwisted the next chapter.**_


End file.
